The new cultivar, Echeveria ‘Petra's Perle’, is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the unpatented parent, Echeveria hybrida ‘Perle von Nurnberg’. The new cultivar ‘Petra's Perle’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O' Connell, in June 2015, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Petra's Perle’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by terminal vegetative cuttings in August, 2015. Echeveria ‘Petra's Perle’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.